michael_jacksonfandomcom-20200223-history
Smooth Criminal
Smooth Criminal is one of Michael Jackson's songs in the albums Bad and Bad 25. This song is about a woman named Annie, who has been attacked in her apartment by a "smooth" assailant. It was released on October 5, 1988 and recorded in 1986. This song was written by Michael Jackson and produced by Quincy Jones (with co-production by Michael Jackson).http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Smooth_Criminal Smooth Criminal appeared in the movie, Moonwalker (1988). Smooth Criminal has made an appearance in the games Michael Jackson's Moonwalker (arcade game), Michael Jackson's Moonwalker (console game), and Michael Jackson The Experience. Biography Development Michael Jackson based this song on mafia and criminal movies from the 1940-1950s. The early demo version of Smooth Criminal was known as Al Capone before it was polished and finished.http://michael-jackson.wikia.com/wiki/Al_Capone The phrase "Annie, are you okay?" repeated in the song's refrain references a training practice used in cardiopulmonary resuscitation (commonly known as CPR) classes. Resusci Annie is a widely-used practice mannequin throughout English-speaking countries, and students are taught to assess the condition of the recipient of CPR before performing the technique; this is commonly done by instructing trainees to ask the question, "Annie, are you okay?" prior to administering CPR in order to determine whether or not the patient is conscious and responsive. During the recording of Bad, Michael Jackson was known to have taken a CPR class. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Smooth_Criminal Creditshttp://www.mjtunes.com/modules/mydownloads/singlefile.php?lid=193 * Written and composed by Michael Jackson * Solo and background vocals and clap: Michael Jackson * Drums: Bill Bottrell, John Robinson and Bruce Swedien * Guitar: David Williams * Saxophones: Kim Hutchcroft and Larry Williams * Trumpets: Gary Grant and Jerry Hey * Muted Steinway: Kevin Maloney * Synclavier: Christopher Currell * Certain Synclavier effects by Denny Jaeger and Michael Rubini * Synthesizers: John Barnes and Michael Boddicker * Chief of Police announcement by Bruce Swedien * Michael Jackson's heartbeat recording by Dr. Eric Chevlan digitally processed in the synclavier * Rhythm arrangement by Michael Jackson and John Barnes * Horn arrangement by Jerry Hey * Vocal arrangement by Michael Jackson Lyricshttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OE80eWGKKOg *As He Came Into The Window *It Was The Sound Of A *Crescendo *He Came Into Her Apartment *He Left The Bloodstains On *The Carpet *She Ran Underneath The Table *He Could See She Was Unable *So She Ran Into The Bedroom *She Was Struck Down, It Was *Her Doom *Annie Are You Ok *So, Annie Are You Ok *Are You Ok, Annie *Annie Are You Ok *So, Annie Are You Ok *Are You Ok, Annie *Annie Are You Ok *So, Annie Are You Ok *Are You Ok, Annie *Annie Are You Ok *So, Annie Are You Ok, Are You Ok, Annie *(Annie Are You Ok) *(Will You Tell Us That You're *Ok) *(There's A Sign In The *Window) *(That He Struck You-A *Crescendo Annie) *(He Came Into Your *Apartment) *(He Left The Bloodstains On *The Carpet) *(Then You Ran Into The *Bedroom) *(You Were Struck Down) *(It Was Your Doom) *Annie Are You Ok *So, Annie Are You Ok *Are You Ok Annie *Annie Are You Ok *So, Annie Are You Ok *Are You Ok Annie *Annie Are You Ok *So, Annie Are You Ok *Are You Ok Annie *You've Been Hit By *You've Been Hit By- *A Smooth Criminal *So They Came Into The *Outway *It Was Sunday-What A Black *Day *Mouth To Mouth Resus- *Citation *Sounding Heartbeats- *Intimidations *Annie Are You Ok *So, Annie Are You Ok *Are You Ok Annie *Annie Are You Ok *So, Annie Are You Ok *Are You Ok Annie *Annie Are You Ok *So, Annie Are You Ok *Are You Ok Annie *Annie Are You Ok *So, Annie Are You Ok *Are You Ok Annie *(Annie Are You Ok) *(Will You Tell Us That You're *Ok) *(There's A Sign In The *Window) *(That He Struck You-A *Crescendo Annie) *(He Came Into Your *Apartment) *(He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet) *(Then You Ran Into The *Bedroom) *(You Were Struck Down) *(It Was Your Doom) *(Annie Are You Ok) *(So, Annie Are You Ok) *(Are You Ok Annie) *(You've Been Hit By) *(You've Been Struck By- *A Smooth Criminal) *Okay, I Want Everybody To *Clear The Area Right Now! *Aaow! *(Annie Are You Ok) *I Don't Know! *(Will You Tell Us, That *You're Ok) *I Don't Know! *(There's A Sign In The *Window) *I Don't Know! *(That He Struck You-A *Crescendo Annie) *I Don't Know! *(He Came Into Your *Apartment) *I Don't Know! *(Left Bloodstains On The *Carpet) *I Don't Know Why Baby! *(Then You Ran Into The *Bedroom) *I Don't Know! *(You Were Struck Down) *(It Was Your Doom-Annie!) *(Annie Are You Ok) *Dad Gone It-Baby! *(Will You Tell Us, That *You're Ok) *Dad Gone It-Baby! *(There's A Sign In The *Window) *Dad Gone It-Baby! *(That He Struck You-A *Crescendo Annie) *Hoo! Hoo! *(He Came Into Your *Apartment) *Dad Gone It! *(Left Bloodstains On The *Carpet) *Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! *(Then You Ran Into The *Bedroom) *Doggone It! *(You Were Struck Down) *(It Was Your Doom Annie!) *Aaow!!! Charts This song charted at no.2 on the R&B singles chart and no.7 on the Hot 100 in the US. This song also charted at no.8 in the UK, where it gave Michael a record seventh Top 30 hit from one album. Video In Bad This song is the 10th track listing in the album.http://michael-jackson.wikia.com/wiki/Bad_%28album%29 In Moonwalker This song had later been adapted into a short movie called "Smooth Criminal" and also served has the main centrepiece for the anthology movie Moonwalker which was released in 1988. The song itself was also extended and also included extra lyrics in the song.http://michael-jackson.wikia.com/wiki/Moonwalker In Michael Jackson's Moonwalker (arcade game) In the arcade version of Michael Jackson's Moonwalker, "Smooth Criminal" is used as the background music for Round 2 which is called "Amusement Quarter". Also in the arcade version clips from the actual version of Smooth Criminal song are used when Michael does some of his dance attacks. Mr. Big appears in this game as the final boss and Michael Jackson is seen with his white hat and white clothing.http://michael-jackson.wikia.com/wiki/Michael_Jackson%27s_Moonwalker_%28arcade_game%29 In Michael Jackson's Moonwalker (console game) ﻿The song "Smooth Criminal" is played on Round 1, which is called "Club 30", as an instrumental remix. Many things from the music video also appear in the game such as Michael Jackson's clothing, Mr. Big, Criminals, etc.http://michael-jackson.wikia.com/wiki/Michael_Jackson%27s_Moonwalker In Michael Jackson The Experience ﻿The song "Smooth Criminal" made an appearance in Michael Jackson: The Experience.http://michael-jackson.wikia.com/wiki/Michael_Jackson_The_Experience In Bad 25 This song is the 10th song on CD 1: Original album in this album.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bad_25 Gallery Smooth Criminal.jpg Smooth Criminal Gallery 2.jpg Smooth Criminal Gallery 3.jpg Smooth Criminal Gallery 4.jpg Hwtsmoothcriminal1.png|Live in Munich 1997 Smoothcriminal2009.jpg|This is It 2009 Club 30's pic 9.PNG Club 30's pic 8.PNG|Coin being thrown in and music starts. Club 30's pic 7.PNG Club 30's pic 5.PNG Club 30's pic 4.PNG Club 30's pic 3.PNG Club 30's pic 2.PNG Club 30's pic.PNG 1510926996790.png|Bad tour lean. 6da9ac3941493402b9e2e69f0b2d3692--jackson--michael-jackson.jpg|MJ watches out for the assailant Mr. Big (Frankie LiDeo) who is a smooth criminal that sells drugs. Michael-Jackson.jpg|1950's zoot suit in Moonwalker with red armband. BiHo074CYAEdhFh.jpg beforeandafter186c8e2e-850f-44cd-b0cd-27ed9174eaab (1).jpg|Before & after cartoon smooth_criminal_by_xeonos-d32wq1q (1).jpg|Mini single Image8wtmk (1).jpg|Dangerous World Tour lean in Munich June 27, 1992. Moonwalker-Set-michael-jackson-22497179-1838-2560.jpg|Moonwalker artflow_201802031034.png External Links Album and Song Official Music Video Radio Edit Michael Jackson's Moonwalker Extended Version Michael Jackson The Experience North America Wii Gameplay Michael Jackson The Experience Europe Wii Gameplay Michael Jackson The Experience Xbox 360 Kinect Gameplay Trivia *In 2001, Alien Ant Farm made a cover version out of this song. *There is a cover version of Smooth Criminal done by some of the cast from "Glee". *Chris Brown dressed up and danced similar to the music video of Smooth Criminal in his She Ain't You music video. *Smooth Criminal evolved from another of Michael Jackson's songs, Chicago 1945. *Quincy Jones wasn't a big fan of this song while Michael Jackson loved this song.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2220642/ *Some of Smooth Criminal's instrumental was used in the level IceCap Zone from the 1994 video game Sonic the Hedgehog 3. This can be more noticable between the Moonwalker version of Smooth Criminal and the level track IceCap Zone Act 1. References Category:Songs Category:Bad songs Category:Music videos Category:Singles Category:Bad 25 songs